videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Excitebiker
Excitebiker (エキサイトバイク Excitebike) is the main character of the Excitebike series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Like Bowser Jr., Excitebiker fights in a vehicle (in this case, his motorbike) though he almost exclusively use it and would rarely use his own arms. He is a short, but quick fighter (like Little Mac) who uses motorcross tricks to attack and would be able to drag characters as part of his grab (like Donkey Kong). He's also fairly heavy since he is on a motorbike and can't jump very high however. His tires will smoke (burnout) any time he charges a move. Excitebiker has a unique mechanic, having a Temperature Meter on your player icon like Little Mac's KO Meter which should let Excitebiker's bike overheat and cause it to stall when used often too much on his Specials, mostly in his Neutral Special. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Excitebiker revs his bike, shooting gravel from the front tire as his first "jab", then again and finally does a bigger stream of gravel for a finisher with more knockback. * Side Tilt: Excitebiker headbutts the opponent forward over his bike. * Up Tilt: Excitebike headbutts the opponent above him into the air. * Down Tilt: Excitebike slightly drives a short distance quickly, sweeping the opponent in-front of him a bit. * Dash Attack: While riding forward, Excitebiker performs a front wheelie onto opponents. * Side Smash - Stoppie: Excitebiker will burnout his tires before doing a powerful front wheelie, shooting gravel forward at the opponent in-front of him. * Up Smash - Nothing: Excitebike jumps in the air with his bike and stretches out his arms and legs to attack opponents from above and below him. * Down Smash - Figure 8: Excitebiker spins his bike in a circle few times while shooting gravel around him at both sides. * Neutral Aerial - Tabletop: Excitebiker angles his bike to the side, attacking the opponent in the air. * Forward Aerial: Excitebiker kicks over the handle bars while holding onto them in-front of him mid-air. * Back Aerial - Superman: Excitebiker takes his feet off his bike and slightly pushes his legs behind him for an aerial drop-kick. * Up Aerial - Kiss of Death: Excitebike holds the handle bars, while kicking upwards with his body to launch the aerial opponent into the air. * Down Aerial - No-Footer: Excitebiker takes his legs off his bike and pushes it below him to meteor-smash opponents below him. * Grab: Excitebiker angles his bike away from the opponent and then grabs them by the neck with one hand. * Pummel: Excitebiker headbutts the opponent while holding them with one hand. * Forward Throw: Excitebiker throws the opponent down at the spinning front wheel, which gets sent forward across the ground, launching the opponent at the same direction. * Back Throw: Excitebiker throws the opponent at the back wheel, and makes them fly back in an arc backwards. * Up Throw: Excitebiker pops a wheelie to give himself the momentum to throw the opponent upwards into the air. * Down Throw: Excitebiker holds the opponent under the front wheel, while the wheel spins against them for multiple hits like Bowser Jr.'s and Meta Knight's down throws. * Neutral Special - Turbo: Excitebiker dashes forward quickly which can be charged. Pressing the button again will cause a wheelie which can knock opponents upwards. However, it can overheat through a Temperature Meter and cause his bike to stall, much like Diddy Kong's peanut popgun. **'Custom 1 - Heavy Turbo:' The dash has a shorter distance, but has stronger damage even at a wheelie. Takes more off of a meter. **'Custom 2 - Quick Turbo:' Excitebiker moves further at a dash, but it's weaker and can't perform a wheelie. Luckily, it takes less from a Temperature Meter. * Side Special - Ramp Jump: A ramp appears in-front of Excitebiker and he immediately jumps off of it (instantaneous like Sonic's or Mega Man's). It's also chargeable, but the ramp won't appear until you let go of the button. He can also jump over opponents or use it as a horizontal recovery. **'Custom 1 - Ramp Flip:' The ramp is at a lower angle, but Excitebiker does a flip for more damage in the air. **'Custom 2 - High Ramp:' The ramp is at a higher angle, but however, it has less horizontal movement. * Up Special - Wheelie Rocket: Excitebiker pops up a wheelie and starts to shoot smoke out from the exhaust to propel himself upwards at a slight angle. Works for a vertical recovery, essentially when close to a edge. **'Custom 1 - Burning Wheelie:' This time, Excitebiker propels at a 90* angle (vertically), but can now shoot flames which cause damage at behind him. **'Custom 2 - Wheelie Boost:' Excitebiker's bike shoots now more further, but has some start-up lag however. * Down Special - Mudslide: Excitebiker's bike's exhaust starts to shoot mud, causing the opponent to move and jump more slowly. It will disappear a few seconds after being stepped in. **'Custom 1 - Oil Spill:' The exhaust now shoots oil, causing the opponent to slide a few feet in the direction they're facing. **'Custom 2 - Shrapnel:' The exhaust now shoots gears, bolts and other steel pieces, causing multiple-hitting damage to the opponent that makes contact with it. * Final Smash - Victory Lap: Excitebiker starts to charge into opponents, making them appear in a sanded bike stadium where multiple other bikers appear and begin driving over them as they're also doing tricks. After this, all of them alongside the Excitebiker himself charges at opponents in a finish line, launching everyone off-screen outside of a stage. A cinematic Final Smash very similar of Captain Falcon's. Taunts * Up: Excitebiker does a wheelie and a peach sign gesture to the camera. * Side: Excitebiker puts both of his arms in the air, nodding his head looking to the left and right, as if he won a race. * Down: Excitebiker crouches on the bike, and revs the engine twice while shooting smoke out of the exhaust. Idle Poses * Excitebiker puts one feet on the ground and stretches his arms. * Excitebiker looks over his shoulder for someone in his rear view. Cheer * Excitebike! Vroom Vroom! Excitebike! Vroom Vroom! On-Screen Appearance * Excitebiker wheelie-jumps onto the stage and starts to rev his engine for a fight. Victory Poses * Excitebiker flies off a jump in background from the left, then from the right. Then freeze-frames mid-jump with a peace sign before landing in the same pose. * Excitebiker drives in a circle several times, stops with his back to the camera and looks over his shoulder while suddenly holding out a victory trophy on his another hand. * Excitebiker sits on one knee, using a wrench to tighten something on his bike, puts his free hand on the bike seat to pick himself up and turns toward the camera. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ax-u0MP3rXc (Victory Stand - Excitebike) Losing Pose * Excitebiker claps to the winner while standing, a bike beneath him. Trophy Description Excitebiker has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Excitebiker Released in 1985, Excitebike was one of the original launch titles for the NES in North America. A happy return to this racing classic, Excitebike: World Rally, was released in 2009 on the Wii. Racers use a variety of techniques in courses set all over the world. You can even make your own tracks! In Smash, Excitebiker can perform some tricks and drive towards enemies to attack them. * Excitebike (NES, 1985) * Excitebike: World Rally (WII, 2009) Excitebiker (Alt.) In progress... * Excitebike (NES, 1985) * Excitebike: World Rally (WII, 2009) Costumes * White clothes * Purple clothes * Grey clothes * Red clothes * Blue clothes * Yellow clothes * Dark blue clothes * Black clothes Trivia * Sakurai considered including Excitebiker in Melee, but was dropped (among other characters) for the Ice Climbers because the development team couldn't figure out how to make him realistically jump around. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Excitebike